Parallel dimensions 2
by thegirlwiththepinkhair
Summary: This is a sequal to parallel dimensions.  Read more to find out. Benny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A thanks to Zoe Katt Zypher for this idea :)**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Parallel dimensions so if you haven't read it please do!**

**Chapter 1**

Laura's POV

I remember last summer like it was yesterday, it was the summer I moved, leaving my friends and my home, but it was also the summer I found my first love and lived my first adventure. I missed Benny so much and I had no one to talk to it about, I wonder if he felt the same way, no one knew about him except Charlie. Oh thank goodness she was coming again this summer or I would have died(I know I'm being dramatic but come on. How would you feel if you spent 4 days in a T.V shows' world and had no one to share it with) Anyway she's going to come at like, 5:00 and I can't wait.

**5:00 **

"Charlie I am so glad your here!" I said "I have to talk to you, later though." I said eying my mother, she couldn't know about any of this I mean she would think I was clinically insane and that would be bad. When we got to my house me and Charlie went into my room and shut the door.

"Okay, okay I have to know, are planning to go back to see your boyfriend?" She sang.

"No, I can't. I can't risk something like that again, Its just to dangerous."

"Nothing bad happened last time."

"ya but that doesn't mean something bad couldn't happen this time"

"I guess but the way you talked about him...you guys just seemed perfect for each other."

"we were." that's what took it, I started crying again then I thought, wow, I'm like those stupid girls on T.V shows crying over the stupid guy they stupidly lost...I feel so stupid.

Benny's POV

"Dude are you okay?"

"No."

"you've been up here all summer. Whats your deal?"

"Laura's not here."

"After all the rejections you've gotten I'm surprised your not over this."

"One: NOT funny. Two: she's the only girl I've every really liked and it was not a rejection ." I felt like one of those stupid T.V girls that cry over their stupid boyfriends... and I'm a guy! I wonder if Laura felt the same way. I really wanted to see her. Maybe I could...

Laura's POV

I was supposed to be asleep after all it was 2:00 in the morning but I just couldn't stop thinking about Benny. I wondered if all girls felt this way about their first heart break, the truly sad thing about mine was that neither one of us wanted to break it up. Ugh 2:05 still no sleep. "uggg!" I herd someone groan.

"shut up. They can't know we're here yet!" I knew that voice _Ethan?_ I thought.

"sorry I fell!" another whisper, _BENNY! _Could it be? I ran into the kitchen still wearing my zebra print pajamas. "Hey..." Benny said while sitting on our island in the kitchen.

"Benny!" I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Ethan? Rory?"

"uhh hey Laura whats up?" Ethan said nervously, Rory just smiled.

" Not that I'm Not happy to see you all but why are you here"

"Benny was crying all last year over you" Ohhh Rory you know just what to say.

"really.." I replied. Benny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Who are you talking to?" Oh no it was my mom.

"HIDE! She doesn't know you guys exist. She can't." they all ducked behind the counter. "Hey mom whats up?"

"I heard you talking..."

"oh that sorry I was um hungry and uh came to get a snack, I was just talking to myself...You can go back to bed." She looked at me funny but walked off mumbling about crazy teenagers. "sorry guys" I whispered.

"Its fine" Benny said our eyes met and we both looked down blushing.

"so...what should we do I mean, I can't necessarily hide you here for however long."

"I don't really know." Ethan said

" well I guess you can stay here tonight, Follow me." I walked upstairs to our loftish room. "sit here" I said pointing to the couch. "Benny can you come with me for a second."

"yeah sure." we walked back down to the kitchen.

"I'm really glad you came" I said

"me too." he pulled me closer and we kissed. I smiled then left the room, I could feel his eyes on me the entire way to my room.

"Charlie wake up!" I said excitedly after I got into the room. She got up from the cot she was lying on and groaned.

"What?"

"They're here!"

"Who?"

"Benny, Ethan, and Rory"

"What?"

"c'mon Get dressed they are upstairs" I ran Into my closet and picked out some black skinny jeans and a off the shoulder white top. "Lets gOOooooo!" I yelled at Charlie

"I'm coming gawsh!" I pulled her up the stairs. I couldn't wait for her to meat them, more importantly _Him._

**Good first chapter? Please review! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Laura, Charlie and my plot**

**Chapter 2**

Charlie's POV

I don't really watch the show My Babysitter's a Vampire so the only things I knew about the characters are things that Laura told me. Anyway she drags me up the stairs at, I don't know 3:00 in the morning to meet some random people I don't know from another universe. Lets just say I would be thrilled if it wasn't 3:00 in the morning, I am not a morning person! " Okay so this is Ethan" Laura was way to excited right now I can't handle pep in the morning " ...and this is Rory" The kid was short and had blond hair I was surprised we were the same age. "And this is Benny she said kissing him on the cheek." Barf way to much cute for this time in the morning.

"Kay great, can I go back to bed now" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"yeah sure, we'll just talk in the morning" said the cuter one with brown hair, what was his name, Tethan, weird name. I walked back down stairs and flopped back down on the cot. What is wrong with these people and mornings?

Laura's POV

Awww that's my bud. Such the morning kind of gal. Whatever, she probably won't even remember them in the morning. "OK guys" I whispered. "Do you have any money?"

"I have 20 bucks" Ethan said.

"I have 10" Benny.

"I have" he checked his pockets " some gum..."

"Okay...30 dollars in all is that enough for a night in a motel 'cuz you can not stay here." Ya I know harsh but come on they can't. " there's a ten dollar motel down a few miles I will provide food okay. That means you can stay for 3 days. As much as I wish you could stay longer."

"okay." they said in unison. I hugged them all and sent them out the door. I waved when Benny looked over his shoulder, he smiled.

**7:00 morning **

I ran to the kitchen and found a box of cereal and some chocolate bars (great breakfast right)

"What are you doing" Charlie said slightly less cranky than the night before.

"I'm getting some food for the guys, they don't have enough"

"That wasn't a dream...SWEET!"

"So you wanna come with me."

"sure, I've got nothing better to do"

"Mom me and Charlie are going down to the movies!"

"Okay" We got on our bikes I was holding my grocery bag full of random foods and we rode down to the motel, the guys were waiting outside.

"I have food" I said tossing the bag to Ethan. They tore into it except Rory who was busy trying to flirt with charlie, she punched him in the stomach and he fell over. I laughed out loud, its always funny when a girl beats a guy up.

**Please REVIEW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I was going so fast in the other chapters it was all leading up to this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OCs**

**Chapter 3**

Laura's POV

Later that day we all decided to go to a movie, some stupid vampire thing was out so we all went to make fun of it. Anyway while we were there I saw Charlie talking to some guy while waiting in line for popcorn. She seemed to really like him, he had dark hair and he was moderately tall he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. When we went into the theater she was talking to him still. After the movie she was still talking to him, it was weird because usually her personality is quiet and reserved, Yet she was talking and laughing. She rushed up to me after a few minutes "Hey is it ok if I ditch you guys?"

"Why?"

"I met this guy over there he says he wants to take me out for a bite to eat." I thought about saying no but I figured she should just have some fun.

"Yeah that's fine. Have fun!" and she trotted off happily.

Charlies POV

OK so I met this cute guy when Laura took everyone to the movies and he asked me out right there. He told me we should get something to eat and of course I said yes I mean why not? He was tall and had dark brown hair, his teeth were perfectly white, for some reason he always seemed to wear sunglasses even though it was kind of cloudy outside. His name was Jesse. We held hands all the way to a restaurant. "Are we eating here" I asked

"nope." Then he grabbed my arm roughly and get this, picked me up and flew in the air.

"OH MY GOSH! Put me down what are you doing."

"I need to _persuade _some of your friends to join me."

"What are you?" I screamed.

"A vampire and you will be to." He said this statement in the creepiest way possible.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked trying to sound brave and stable. Emphasis on trying.

"You'll see" he flashed me a sinister grin revealing his fangs. Needless to say I didn't speak for the rest of the 'ride'. We flew over what seemed to be the entire city until we got to some abandoned warehouse. How cliché. He threw me roughly in a chair then asked me if I had a cell phone on me, I nodded and took it out of my pocket. I didn't want any trouble.

Laura's POV

_Buzz...Buzz. _My cellphone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Charlie. She probably wanted to tell me how amazingly wonderful her date went and that he was bringing her home right now. I looked at it and this is what it read:

Hey Laura. Come to the abandoned warehouse off of 227, If you want to see Charlie alive.

~ Jesse

"Umm guys, I'm gonna need some backup"

Charlie's POV

I don't think I have ever been more scared than I am right now. That was all I could think because on the one hand I wanted Laura and the others to come and save me, I have never been a damsel in distress so this was all new to me. It was sad really I had always made a point of saying I never needed any ones help, I sure hoped Laura wasn't going to hold that against me now. Jesse paced back and forth mumbling to himself saying that he was going to get rid of his enemies once and for all.

"Looking for us?" Oh no they were here and they armed themselves with _squirt guns._ Are you kidding me? I couldn't help but think that I was being punked. At least Laura had a shovel.

Third person POV

Laura lunged at Jessie and hit him in the face with her shovel but to her horror the wound healed back up in seconds. Benny and Ethan sprayed him with holy water, Jessie screeched and fell back then screamed for back up, Two vampires about the same age as him appeared by his side out of nowhere. Laura took the shovel and ripped off one of their hands, blood gushed for a second then the hand grew back. It seemed as if their was no defeating them. Rory snuck up behind one of Jessie's side kicks and staked him through the back "you've got to be kidding me" he said before Turning to dust. Meanwhile the fight was still going on between side kick #2, Jessie and Laura, Benny and Jessie. Side kick 2 tried to kick Laura but she blocked the shot resulting in a broken shovel handle. She lunged at him and staked him through the heart.

"Yeah, That's right Poned by a girl!" She shouted in victory turning to Jessie "Now its just you and us."

"I'm so scared, 3 geeks and a little girl." His voice dripped with sickly sweet sarcasm.

"Oh you should be" Laura said lunging at him. Unfortunately he was to fast for her, he grabbed her arm and flipped her over. She crashed into a nearby wall unconscious. Benny tried to rush over to her but as a result got a kick in the face by Jessie. He stumbled backward but still managed to spray him in the face with holy water as Rory jumped on his back from the ceiling. "Get off of me nerd" Jessie screamed throwing him off, with that he picked up a screaming Charlie. He flew off but not before shouting "This Isn't over."

Benny's POV

We were all pretty beat up Ethan had a black eye and deep gashes in his arms. I had A bump on the forehead where I had been kicked. Laura was still unconscious and had a scat on her cheek with a steady flow of blood. Rory wasn't so bad because of his super healing but was staring at Laura's wounded cheek. "Don't even think about it dude." I said picking her up.

"What should we do?" Ethan asked looking at the blood on Laura's head. I didn't know what we should do how would you explain something like this to a hospital. I did know that we needed backup and a plan.

**A/N: You like? You hate? Suggestions? Comment and review! thanks for reading!**


	4. AN please help!

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated since summer but I'm having extreme writers block! If you like this story and want it to continue please put what you want to happen in the review section! **

**Love you all,**

**Thegirlwiththepinkhair**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own my babysitter's a vampire**

**A/N: sorry I've been gone for so long!**

**Benny's POV**

I had no Idea what to do, I mean Laura was hurt really bad and it wasn't like you could walk into some random hospital without people getting suspicious. I looked over at Rory who looked almost completely fine except for the rips in his clothes, then turned to Ethan who was actually pretty beat up he had bruises everywhere and was kinda bloody. But the person I was most worried about was Laura. I mean not only had she been hurt the most but she was also the only fully "human" person here. "I have no idea what to do"

"that's a first." said Ethan

"As appropriate of a time for a joke this is, I'm serious"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, what do you think we should do Rory?" Ethan asked.

"Ummm... Can't Benny just do, like, a spell or something." Rory said in a slightly confused manner.

"well maybe to fix Laura, but what about getting charlie and getting rid of Jesse."

"We'll worry about that later. Just get Laura better so we can get Charlie." Ethan said

Honestly, I had no Idea how to do this whole healing thing, especially since this place wasn't even our world- and even if it was our world it wouldn't even be our country! I'm from Canada! _Okay focus Benny._ I thought. I took my spell book out of my bag and looked through some spells. "How about a pain spell...Ohh wait, that's for inflicting pain. Moving on..." I shuffled through a few more pages until I landed on a healing spell.

"O' Queen of Peace,  
>Shine Thine presence amongst<br>Those of the family  
>Spread Thy influence<br>Through these hearts  
>So all may reign<br>In the joy of equanimity  
>And the love of innocence" I recited the spell three times, like it said to in the book.<p>

Laura's POV

It was weird being unconscious, peaceful almost. I felt strange and only partially aware. I started to hear someone speak, it was like a chant of some sort, then, I felt pain, terrible pain that coursed through my entire body.

Benny's POV

Laura started to scream and trash around. "does this mean its working" Rory asked. Then Laura opened her eyes, her pupils dilated.

"are you okay?" I almost whispered it.

"Who are you?" Laura responded.

**A/N: SO...How was that, good, bad awful. Sorry its short but I have some pretty good Ideas coming up! **

**PS. to the dude who negatively commented on me a while ago, thank you for being honest. But next time, you can leave your name.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire (but Benny wishes I did)**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked my last one...PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Laura's POV**

I woke up out of this terrible pain and saw someone staring down at me. The face looked familiar, and kinda good looking. "Who are you?" I asked, I was terrified. _Have I been kidnapped- by people the same age as me? _I looked around noticing two other awkward looking teenagers.

"Its me Benny." The boys voice sounded worried and upset. "Don't you remember?"

"no" I paused "Whats going on...I'm scared."

**Benny's POV**

My heart almost broke. "You don't remember anything do you?"

"The last thing I remember is moving to a new town and being excited for my birthday..."

_Oh no... That was last year_ I thought to myself.I turned to Ethan, "what should we do?" I mouthed. He just gave me the general 'I don't know' look. Rory just sat there looking slightly stunned.

"Ummm...So are you going to tell me who you are or put me down or something?" Laura asked.

"Oh umm yeah..." I put her down blushing fiercely. It was like meeting her for the first time. "So, I'm Benny, this is Ethan, and this is Rory."

"Uh, Hi..." she said nervously "I'm Laura."

"We know!" Rory said slightly louder than he should have. Laura just gave him a confused look.

**Laura's POV**

"So.." I said. Now normally I wouldn't be this strange but these people I don't know are acting like we've been friends for years. "what _is _going on?"

"Umm, Well. I'm not really sure how to put this without making it sound insane..."

"You'd be surprised at what I'd believe." I felt like I had some weird connection with this guy, I couldn't help but hold eye contact.

"Well okay then" he began. "You've heard of the T.V show My Babysitter's a Vampire, right?"

"yeah! It's one of my favorites" Then it hit me. "Oh my gosh...You guys are from that show! Wait why did you introduce yourselves by your character's names?"

"See that's just it..." said Ethan while I tried not to have a heart attack.

**Benny's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed her. I just loved her so much and she didn't even know, but I immediately regretted it. _What was I thinking _is all I could think after I pulled away, _she didn't even know who I was anymore._

**Laura's POV**

My whole life or at least what felt like my whole life flashed before my eyes, my otherwise vacant brain filled with memories I didn't even know I had. I snapped back to reality and saw Rory and Ethan staring at Benny like he had just pressed an 'end of the world' button. "What happened Benny?"

"I don't really know..."

"Is charlie okay? Did we save her?"

"You Remember!"

"I think so." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank god."

"As adorable as this is to watch, don't we need to go save someone..." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... right" Benny said blushing, he's so cute sometimes **(A/N: *sighs*)**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! and just so you guys know I'm writing this at 12:30 am...That's how much I love all y'all!**


End file.
